narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nekamu Sumi
Background Nekamu was the first son of the leader of his clan, the Sumi clan, well known for both their skills in calligraphy and their mastery of the Enclosing and Unsealing Techniques. Nekamu's father perfomed upon him the one forbidden technique of their entire clan when he was a child, the Human Enclosing Infinite Scrolls Jutsu. This caused Nekamu unbearable physical pain, and also covered his skin in black markings. After being apprehended, his father was put into prison and Nekamu was put into the hospital, where he met Tenma Enzeru, his best friend. The medical ninja that saved him managed to remove the marks from his body by sealing them away with a fuinjutsu, leaving only 2 small marks on his palms. He later joined a team with Tenma and Hansha, his two closest friends. Shortly after graduating to Chuunin, while competing with Tenma to make Jounin, the stress on his seal was too great, and it broke. Slowly, he was corrupted by the dark thoughts of his Father's jutsu, and the markings spread across his skin. Slowly, he became bitter and irritable, and this was noticed by his teammates, who tried to pull him out of it. In retaliation, he attacked them in a fit of rage. Tenma fought him for his life, and just as he was about to defeat him Nekamu used a Kinjutsu of his own making, the Silk Style: Void Unwrapping Jutsu. His skin and clothes unraveled like wrapped silk, and his essence dissapeared. Tenma was unable to find him, despite years of searching. Personality Nekamu was typically free spirited and fun loving, hiding his past pain with humor and troublemaking. Often he would drag Tenma into trouble with him. After his seal broke, he slowly grew angrier and more irritable. Although he never admit it, he had romantic feelings for Hansha, which unfortunately were not reciprocated. During his defection from the village, he confronted Hansha and after a long conversation, he killed her brutally, not realizing he was under her genjutsu at the time. Believing her dead, he spoke his true feelings to her corpse as the true Hansha watched in fear. He left, and Tenma pursued him after seeing what he did to Hansha. Right up until his dissapearance, he saw Tenma and Hansha as his friends, but was corrupted to the point where his emotions could not be contained. His jealousy of Tenma and his frustration at Hansha manifested into unsurmountable rage, and he remains conflicted and trapped within his own head. Appearance Nekamu has serious looking green eyes and shoulder-length black hair. He has small markings on his palms, although later gained similar markings over his entire body. He is of average height and build and typically wears black pants and shinobi sandals, as well as a light grey and black sweatshirt, with two sleeves over his forearms. Later, he abandoned his Konoha headband for a simple cloth ribbon tied around his forehead. Abilities As a genin and in the academy, Nekamu was typically seen as a failure in comparison to Tenma, who easily learned what he was taught. However, he kept up mainly through his unique abilities and sheer determination, and indeed was able to nearly defeat Tenma in their final battle, had he wished to stay it through, and very well may have killed him had he wanted to continue the fight. Nekamu has access to two unique abilities: the Human Unsealing Technique and the Silk Style. Silk style is a hidden ninjutsu passed down throughout his clan, and although it is not a Kekkei Genkai its secrets are heavily guarded. It combines the Water Style with Yin Release, breathing life into cloth. Traditional, this is done with silk ribbons, although it can be used with anything long and fluid, such as ropes, chains, battle wire, and even scrolls. Nekamu uses Silk Style: Cloth Weaving to manipulate grow and stretch the long flowing ribbons that he grows from his clothes. With these he can bind people and objects, as well as use them to grab trees, buildings, and anything else to help him maneuver in midair. He can also use Silk Style: Silk Binding to seal an opponent by wrapping their body entirely in cloth, then slowly draining away their chakra. He also has access to the Human Unsealing Technique, which lets him summon and create any type of item he wishes from his chakra, using his own skin like a scroll. He utilizes this to fire kunai and shuriken from his palms, as well as summon and control scrolls, which he can then unseal more weapons from those scrolls, and as such is able to bombard an area with a large number of weapons in just a small amount of time. He also spent a lot of time as a chuunin secretly collecting various animal summons, which he can use separately or together through his kinjutsu. In addition to these two skills, he had an affinity for Water Style and later learned Earth Style, which he also learned several techniques for. He was known for his ability to form long and complicated strings of hand seals very quickly, and as such was able to pull off difficult techniques with relative ease. Although his Chakra reserves and chakra control were average, his sheer willpower and determination to be more powerful allowed him to master many elemental techniques. Stats Trivia *Nekamu's hobbies include calligraphy, and he was an amateur artist. *Nekamu often incorrectly refers to his Silk Style as a kekkei genkai, implying that he is ignorant to the fact that it is not a kekkei genkai. *Nekamu's last known words, spoken to Tenma upon the occasion of his disappearance, were: "And now, like an unfurling cloth, i shall become the absence of form, ready to be reformed into something new..." Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT